One Second Too Late
by firelunamelody
Summary: [ONESHOT] A message told too late. 'How fast are you going to run? As fast as a leopard...'


_The year is 1915._

_The location is Gallipoli._

_This is the story of a message told too late._

* * *

Running like the wind, Axel made his way through the trenches.

He had to get his message to the Captain fast.

_

* * *

"Please sir, you don't understand! Our troops are no match for the Turks! They fall before they can get five yards!"_

_Axel watched, breath heaving as the General paced the tent, deep in thought._

"_Yes, well, I guess I have no choice. Tell the Captain to hold the attack."_

_Axel was relieved. "Yes sir. Thank you sir." And with that he departed._

* * *

Now the only trouble was getting there on time. He paused at the first gap in the sandbag wall. He took a few scurrying steps forward, then immediately reversed back to avoid the machine gun that was firing at him.

Taking a deep breath, he ran back through the gap and dove into the sand in the safety of a sandbag wall. Shaking to rid himself of the sand, Axel got back up and began to run up the treacherous slope the led to the battlefield.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." Axel panted, hurrying up the slopes, falling and slipping occasionally.

Back at the top, Roxas was watching the horrific scene in front of him.

Men dying before they even get up from the trench.

Roxas whimpered, not wanting to get shot.

_Why did I come here in the first place?_

* * *

He remembered a long time ago, when he was safe at home, back in Australia. He and Demyx would have races along the sandy banks of the river, one running on each side. Then his dad would take him out to the sandy track where he would practise long distance running from the start of the dirt track to the end, where it finished at his home, a cattle station.

They were droving cattle back home, one hot afternoon, when Roxas's brother and his cousin were arguing as they sat and rested.

"He's no good at droving anyway!" Seifer had cried. "Why should he go to the camp draft?"

Demyx sat there quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Because my dad said he should!" Sora said, pouting. Seifer laughed.

"Heh, he can't even herd a calf!"

Roxas twitched a little, but said nothing.

"Yeah, well, he could beat you in a race on foot when you're riding a horse!" Sora said, defensively.

That made Seifer sneer. "Oh yeah, why don't you prove it?"

Sora looked at his brother. Roxas just shrugged. "Okay why not?"

Demyx watched with amusement._ This is going to be interesting._

Roxas slid off his horse as handed the reins to his brother and was about to get ready when,

"No shoes." Seifer had slid down from his horse and was looking at him.

Sora began to frantically shake his head. Roxas bent down and took off his boots and socks.

Demyx picked it up and put it into his saddlebag.

Seifer was about to get on his horse when Roxas stopped him.

He was grinning. "No saddle." Seifer stared at his cousin. "Bare feet, bareback."

Sighing in defeat, Seifer turned around and began to take off the saddle.

"You take the track, I'll go cross-country." Roxas said.

"Are you kidding? I'll beat you easily!" Roxas shook his head.

"Oh, well." Seifer said, getting on his horse. "Your grave."

Sora held up his hat. "Okay, ready, set, GO!"

They took off, splitting up to follow their paths.

Roxas ran on and on, heedless of the hot rocks and its sharp edges. It was slow progress running through the sand dunes, his feet getting stuck in the soft sand and then losing his footing to tumble down the other side.

He was then force to climb a step hill. But he continued running. Stopping would result in losing momentum and energy. On the top of the rise he could see the cloud of dust that was his cousin. Not stopping for a breath, he stumbled down the slope. The rocks were really starting to burn his feet now.

He found his salvation in the form of a stream. It was not far from home. But his cousin was already there.

"Have fun on your walk!" Seifer sneered. He gave a whoop then continued on.

Roxas continued, taking as many shortcuts he could remember. It turns out that he had an advantage that way. The track curved in an arch from the stream. But Roxas was cutting that part off. He was heading in a straight line for the home gates.

Larxene was hanging out the clothes, when she saw her son's horse go through the gates.

"Whoa, Destiny." She said soothingly. She noticed that Destiny was fully tacked, so she was wondering where his rider was, when she heard horse hooves hitting the dirt. Looking up, she saw a laughing Sora. He looked as if he was about to fall off his horse.

"Hahaha! You sure showed him!" Sora yelled behind him. Looking behind Assassin, Sora's horse, she called her husband.

"LUXORD!" She yelled. "Luxord, can you come out here? And bring the medical kit!"

When he came out, Roxas was sitting on the porch, his feet in a bucket of bloody water.

Sora was laughing hard, leaning against the wall.

Demyx was strumming his guitar thoughtfully.

Seifer was sulking on the steps, muttering, "How could he have beat me on foot? And bare foot too!"

Luxord inspected his son's cut feet.

When he looked up, Roxas flinched, expecting to be told off.

"Next time, keep your shoes on." Roxas just blinked at his father's comment.

* * *

"I'll never see him again…" Roxas murmured. The Captain looked grim.

"The officer in charge says the attack must go on."

We heaved a big sigh and went around preparing ourselves. We wrote letters to our families and tied it up with string. Taking our places, we brought out a knife and pushed it into the wall. Everybody hung up things of importance to them. I saw one man hang a wedding ring on his string.

I hung up all the medals I had ever won.

The Captain positioned himself behind us, trembling hands holding a gun and whistle.

Axel jumped over people's legs and turned the corner.

He could see the face of his young friend in his mind's eye.

_Love is the most powerful force in the world, if used right…_

_He's too young to die…_

Axel ran faster, hoping with all his might that he would make it.

* * *

"Where you going to run?"_Hang on Roxas…_

"To the end of the track."

_Please don't go just yet…_

"How fast can you run?"

_I can make it…_

"As fast as a leopard."

_Oh, Roxas, please be safe…_

"How fast are you going to run?"

_Yes, one more trench to cross…_

"As fast as a leopard."

_Almost there…_

"Then let's see you do it."

"Ready?" Even the Captain didn't want to go through with this.

A whistle sounded through the air, followed by a gunshot.

"NO!"

All the troops climbed over the trench. Roxas saw his friend, Demyx, fall before he reached the top. _I'm going to be next…_

"I'm too late…" Axel whispered, silent tears running down his face as he huddled in a corner, those three words echoing in his head.

* * *

Roxas ran, faster and faster, the only person left in No Man's Land.

BANG!

* * *

_This story was inspired by the movie **Gallipoli**_

_Please R&R. I would like to see how many people are reading my stories. I'm only new to Fanfiction, so please be nice._


End file.
